Légende of rangers
by Aigle rouge
Summary: Alex Kéze, fermier de 35 ans vie paisiblement au Texas, quand d'étrange symbole se retrouve dessiner dans son champs. Il vas vite se rendre compte que ces symbole cache autre chose de plus important gras Cole fray Un professeur histoire du lycée s'intéressant de très prés au mythe et au légendes. Intriguait par ces symbole et décide d'aider Alex. Mais Walter Bringz, un milliardaire
1. Chapter 1

_**Liste des Acteur **__**épisode**__** 1**_

Rangers

-Tom Welling As Alex Kéze

Aliée

-Jay Mohr As Cole Fray

-Saul Rubinek As Woldrique Ense

Ami

-Rachelle Lefèvre As Selena pirse

Ennemi

-Robert Doweney Jr As Walter Bringz

-Callum Blue As Deadgrey

Parfois, la fiction s'inspire de la réalité. Ces le cas d'une série télé qui a pour nom power rangers. Mais celle-ci ne reflet même pas la moitié de la réalité. En effet, des mécanismes comme les megazorde, les costume coloré ou des super armes laser non jamais existait. Ces artifices n'ont servi cas agrémenté cette sérié. Mais aujourd'hui la vérité va êtes dévoilé car voici la véritable légende des rangers. Une légende qui ces évanoui à travers les siècles.

Il y a prés de 2000 ans, une créature sortie tout droit des enfers, Deadgrey a semais la graine de la terreur en dévastant tout sur son passage. Ces alors que des hommes et des femmes ce son levait contre se puissant tirant, on les appeler, les Rangers, des combattants aguerris représentant, la connaissance, la justice, les sentiments, le courage et l'espoir de la terre. Affrontant le puissant démon durant plusieurs décennies, il finir par le vaincre en l'emprisonnant dans une cage de cristal et ils l'enfouirent au plus profond de la terre pour l'éternité. Mais les ténèbres grandissant de son cœur ces mi a attaquer les parois de la prison qui ces fragilisé au fur et à mesure que les siècles passés et aujourd'hui, elle menace de libérait cette créature, lui permettant de reprendre l'effrayante hécatombe-là où il l'avait laissé. Mais il reste encore une chance aux hommes, Alex Kéze a était choisi pour devenir l'un des guerrier mythique qui a enfermait Deadgrey et sa mission et de trouvais ce qui on était choisi comme lui pour reformer la plus légendaire des équipes de sauveur... Les Rangers.

Le matin se levait une nouvelle fois sur le Texas, humidité de la nuit avais laisser des perles de rosée sur les feuilles des champs de maïs. Les vaches meuglées, et le vent soufflé une petit brise, de quoi mettre n'importe qui de bonne humeur. Mais Alex Kéze n'était pas n'importe qui, en effet, voilà deux ans qu'il est en deuil, sa femme est morte d'un accident de voiture, et le pauvre homme ne sans n'est toujours pas remis. Alors il travaille d'arrache-pied de l'aube au crépuscule pour ne pas pensé à elle. Il venait de charger des meules de foin dans son pick-up et se dirigea vers l'étable ou se trouve son troupeau de vaches. Déchargeant les ballots de foin et entra dans le bâtiment des vaches en criant.

« Allait, le petit déj et servie ! »

Soudain comme si elle le comprenait les bêtes se dirigèrent vers les mangeoires ou Alex mettait les foins. Alors que les vaches ruminées, elles meuglèrent en cœur comme pour le remercié. L'homme sourie et retourna dans son pick-up. Sortant un petit papier de la poche de sa chemise, il dit.

« Nourrir les bêtes... Sais fais. Acheter du nouveau matériel pour le tracteur. »

Ales rangea les papiers.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Pendant ce temps-là dans un petit aérodrome a quelque kilomètres a jet privé atterrissait. De celui-ci en sortie homme avec un costume très cher, il s'appeler Walter Bringz.

« Bienvenu monsieur. »

« Merci, Alors qu'elle et le nombre d'agriculteurs de la région qui est présent ? »

« Nous en avons comté une petite centaine. »

« Pas plus. »

« Non-monsieur mais en même temps Stonecreek et une petit ville. »

« Au a mon avais personne ne les plus au courant que moi mon cher. »

Au même moment au lycée de la ville. Un professeur d'histoire appeler Cole Fray, lisait l'un de ces livres préférés « Myste et légende » et derrière lui, on pouvait entendre la télé. Quand soudain une sonnerie venant de son ordinateur retentis. Il vit qu'il venait de recevoir un mail d'un ami archéologue, Woldrick Énse.

« Woldrick ? » Dit, il surprit.

Ouvrant le message, il découvrit une photo de son ami, au côté d'une tablette de pierre avec d'étrange symbole. Puis Cole se mit a lire message qui était joint.

« Bonjour mon ami, quand j'ai vu cette pierre et ces étranges symboles, je me suis tout de suite dit que c'était pour toi qu'elle était ici. Car d'après mes souvenir tu possèdes un livre avec ces mêmes symboles. J'espère que tu trouveras quelque. Cordialement, ton ami qui t'écrit de l'antarctique Woldrick. »

Réfléchissant une seconde, il se rappela à son tour du livre en question et le récupéra dans sa bibliothèque.

« Le voilà, « Les symboles des mythes ». »

À quelques mètres de là, les agriculteurs de la ville, c'était réuni dans la salle de théâtre du lycée. Non pas pour assisté a une représentation, mais a une intervention d'homme riche cher d'entreprise, sais pourquoi un groupe de journaliste était sur place. Les fermiers parlaient entre eux créant un grand brouhaha, mais lorsque le riche patron arriva tout le monde se tu. Se chef d'entreprise n'était autre que Walter Bringz.

« Bonjour medame et monsieur. Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous présentez le nouveau produit agricole que la Bringz-Agricorp viens de mettre au point et qui sera en vent dans les prochain jour a venir. Il s'agit d'un engrais permettant d'augmenté grandement les rendements de vos arbres fruit, et de vos plantes légumières. Mais il peut êtres aussi appliquer au céréale par exemple, en fait, il peut êtres appliquer sur tout type de plante. »

« Tu as beau dire que tu as arrêtait le business du fermier comme tu dis, tu travailles toujours dans l'agricole a ce que je vois Walter. »

« Qui a parlait ? »

Là, Alex sortie de l'ombre.

« Ah. Mon veille ami Alex Kéze. Tu viens assister à l'avènement de se nouveau produit révolutionnèrent. »

« Non Walter. Mais dit moi se produit révolutionnèrent comme tu dis, augmente les rendements sert, mais qu'advient-il de la qualité de nos produits. Car si nos fruits et nos légumes ne son pas de qualité... Personne ne voudra les acheter. »

Walter se tut.

« Oui... Ces biens se que je pensé. Écoute Walter ici en ville il y a une association qui tente de faire fermer ton usine. Jusqu'à présent, je n'étais pas de leur côté, car je pensé que tu redeviendrais celui que tu étais. »

« Hum... Redevenir un faible comme toi... Sa jamais. »

Soudain, un homme en costume s'approcha du milliardaire et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille. Le visage de Walter changea, il semblait troublé. Il hocha de la tête et se radressa a son publique.

« Désolait, mais j'ai une affaire urgente, il est donc temps pour moi de vous abandonnez. »

Là, les journalistes se ruèrent sur lui. Alex soupira et repartie dans son pick-up. En partant, il vit Walter monté dans une limousine et partir pour l'aérodrome.

Entre-temps Cole Avais réussi à traduire ce qui avait marqué sur la photo que lui avais envoie son ami.

« Alors « Ici repose pour l'éternité, derrière cette pierre, les haines, les peurs et les tristesses de se monde. Celui qui les laissera sortir devra signer un pacte avec le démon qui dore dans la prison de cristal et scellera le destin du monde. » ... Plutôt sinistre dans le genre fin des temps. »

Il regarda attentivement la photo et vit un autre symbole, mais différent des autres. Celui-ci était de forme circulaire et possédait en son sein trois autres cercles plus petits, dont deux étaient positionnait en haut à gauche. Il feuilleta son livre et finit par tomber sur le même symbole, le professeur d'histoire se mit a lire la définition qui en avait était faite.

« Symbole des protecteurs de la connaissance, de la justice, des sentiments, du courage et de l'espoir. Plusieurs tablettes de pierre comprenant ce symbole, on était découvert à travers le monde. Et un mot était à chaque fois accompagnée de celui-ci... « Rangers ». »

De son côté lors qu'Alex était sur la route en train d'écouté la radio, la musique s'arrêta pour diffuser un flash info.

« Info de dernière minute, on nous signale un feu qui ces allumés dans un champ de maïs...»

« Hum... En voilà un qui voulait faire du pop-corne. » Dit Alex.

« ... Ce champ appartiendrait, a un fermier du coin se prénommant Alex Kéze. »

L'homme fut étonné d'entre son nom, et il lui fallut quelque seconde pour comprendre que l'on parlait de son champ de maïs. Là, il appuie sur l'accélérateur et se précipita chère-lui.

Une fois arrivé, il entendait les vaches affolées. Mais il devait d'abord s'occupait de son champ. Les pompiers étaient arrivés et avaient commençais a aspergeait d'eau sur le gigantesque feu en pleins milieux de son champ, à côté d'eux se trouvais une jeune femme rousse se prénommant Séléna Pirse. Quand il là vit Alex se précipita vers elle.

« Séléna, qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

« Salut. Aucune idée, j'étais venu te voir et j'ai trouvais ton champ en feu alors j'ai appelé les pompiers. »

Soudain, un hélicoptère de journaliste survola la zone et filma le feu qu'il retransmit en direct. Dans son bureau au lycée, Cole planché encore sur le mystérieux symbole circulèrent tout en écoutant l'annone du feu déclarait dans le champ d'Alex.

« Nous ne connaissons pas pour l'instant l'origine de se feu, il peut êtres accidentelle ou criminel, mais... Oh, mais attendait, on peut clairement voire apparaître un symbole dans les flammes... Oui regardait ça. Les zones brûlées forment un symbole circulèrent... »

Symbole circulaire, ces deux petit mots pris en quelque seconde toute son attention. Contemplant le feu, il dit.

« Ces incroyable... Ces... Ces le même symbole. »

Regardant le livre dans ces mains, il dit.

« Rangers. »

À quelques kilomètres de là, le jet privait de Walter venait de décollait. Le milliardaire avait allumé la télé et avais découvert en même temps que Cole le symbole apparu dans les champs. Il le regarda encore quelque instant et finit par éteindre la télé.

« Quand arriverons-nous sur place ?. »

« D'ici la fin de la journée. »

« Bien. Fête-moi pense à remercier notre espion en arrivant. »

« Bien monsieur. »

En quelque minute, le feu a était métissait est étain, la police arrivait sur place intérrogea Alex.

« Ou étier, vous quand le feu ces déclarait ? »

« Sur la route pour revenir cher moi, et j'ai entendu a la radio que mon champ prenait feu. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait des raisons de brûler votre champ ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais eux de problème avec personne. Au contraire d'après ce que je sais tout le monde m'apprécie dasn le coin. »

« Donc vous ne voilez pas qui aurais put faire ça. »

« Non, pas le moins du monde. »

« Très bien. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que se soit appeler, nous. »

« Pas de problème merci shérif. »

Quittant l'agent de police, il se dirigea vers Séléna.

« Alors ? » Demanda la femme.

« Est bien, ils vont ouvrir une enquête. Mais je ne vois pas du tout qui pourrai faire ça. »

« D'accord, préviens-moi si ta des nouvelles. »

« Ok, a plus tard. »

Alors que la jeune femme partie, Alex entendit un bruit de voiture approchant de lui. Le véhicule s'arrêta à côté de lui et le professeur Cole en sortie.

« Bonjour, je cherche Alex Kéze. »

« Oui ces moi. Qui le demande. »

« Cole... Cole Fray, professeur d'histoire au lycée de Stonecreek. »

« Ravie de vous connaître, qu'est-ce qui vous amène. »

« Votre champ brûler. »

« Comment ça. »

« Je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un incendie d'origine criminel. »

« Comment ça. »

« Je pense qu'il ces déclarait tout seul. »

« Vous avez bien vu se feu, la façon dont t-il a brûlait mon champ forme un symbole étrange, comment un feu naturel pourrait faire ça. »

« Par ce que... Ce n'est peut êtres pas... Un feu naturel, mais plutôt... Un feu surnaturel. »

« Attendait... Comment avez vous dit que vous vous appeliez. »

« Cole Fray. »

« Oui, mais oui. Ces, vous qui êtes passé dans l'émission « Légende Queste ». »

« Oui, ces moi. »

« Je n'y crois pas. Je suis un grand fan. »

« Ah d'accord...Bon ok... Donc comme je vous les dis se feu et sûrement... »

« ... Surnaturel. Mais comment avez vous déduis ça ? »

« Est bien, pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai reçu un mail de mon ami Woldrick Énse, avec une photo qui était joint. La voici. » Dit, il en lui montrant.

« Et alors. »

« Regardez la tablette de pierre juste en dessous des étranges inscriptions, on peut y voir le même symbole qui est apparu dans votre champ. »

« Mais oui. Vous avez raison. Mais pourquoi ce symbole est apparu dans mon champ.»

« Par ce que je pense que d'un manière ou d'une autre, je pense que vous êtes liée à ce symbole. »

« Vous croyez. »

« Oui, et ces pour sella que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner jusqu'à cher moi, là, nous serons plus tranquilles pourrai faire des recherches plus approfondit. »

« Bien sur je prend mon pick-up et je vous suis. »

« Parfait. »

Sur ces mots, Alex monta dans sa voiture et suivit le professeur du lycée. Au bout de quelque minute, ils arrivèrent devant une maison blanche entre deux champs de blé dans la campagne. Cole sortit de sa voiture et alla ouvrit le port, Alex en boita son pas.

« Fait comme cher, vous, je reviens tout de suite. » Dit le professeur en montant a l'étage. »

La maison du professeur était décorée d'une manière très originale. Des masques indiens et égyptiens étaient accrochés sur les murs. Des morceaux d'améthyste et de quartz étaient pausés sur des étagères. Un pan de mur entier était cacher par une bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi des cadres photo de grand monument comme les pyramides de Gizeh ou encore le Colisée romain. Alex s'asseya sur le canapé qui possédait juste en face une petit table et le professeur arriva sur ces entre faits. Mettent sur la petite table des livres.

« Bien, je vais commençais par vous dire ce que j'ai trouvait. »

« Allait s'y. »

Cole redonna la photo de son ami à Alex.

« Les inscriptions noter sur la pierre disent ceci. « Ici repose pour l'éternité, derrière cette pierre, les haines, les peurs et les tristesses de se monde. Celui qui les laissera sortir devra signer un pacte avec le démon qui dore dans la prison de cristal et scellera le destin du monde. ». »

« D'accord donc, apparemment quelque chose se piéger dans la glace sur la photo. »

« Oui. En suite j'ai remarqué le symbole qui nous concerne , et j'ai trouvais sa signification dans un de mais livre que voici. »

Alex Lue, la définition à haute voix.

« Symbole des protecteurs de la connaissance, de la justice, des sentiments, du courage et de l'espoir. Plusieurs tablettes de pierre comprenant ce symbole, on était découvert à travers le monde. Et un mot était à chaque fois accompagnée de celui-ci... « Rangers ». Rangers ?»

« Oui. »

« Donc on a un affreux monstre, prisonnier de la glace avec un symbole qui s'apparente à des protecteurs qui se feraient appeler les Rangers. Ça ressemble à que je regardais quand j'étais môme »

« Power rangers. »

« Oui tout a fais. Mais ces pas possible. Les power rangers n'existe pas. »

« Ces vrais, il n'existe pas. Ce son des héros de fiction. Mais il s'embrelait que les rangers on existait. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ca fait plusieurs années que je travaille la-dessuà. » Dit Cole en sortant un vieux livre poussiéreux.

« Voici un grimoire que Woldrick, mon ami sur la photo, ma ramenais de Grecs. Quand j'ai commençait à le traduire, se livre parlait de puissants guerriers au pouvoir surnaturel, mais il n'y avais pas le mot rangers, juste encore une fois ce symbole circulaire. »

Alex pris le grimoire en main pour le regardait et quand il vit le symbole, il ne put s'empêcher de le toucher.

Là, le grimoire projeta une lumière intense tout en tournant les pages comme par enchantement. Puis tout s'arrêta sur une page vierge et des écritures apparues. Mais cette fois le texte s'écrivait dans leur langue comme si le livre avait compris qu'il ne comprenait cet lange étrange dans là qu'elle les pages précédentes avaient était écrit. Cole se mit a lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Alex.

« À la fin de la journée, le mal sera libéré, et il reprendra sa quête-là ou il l'avait laissé. Seul un courageux humain ayant était choisi pour devenir rangers et un professeur pourrons retrouver ceux qui pourrons les aider à l'arrêter. Mais pour cela, il devra d'abord se rendre dans la grotte ou tout a commençait. »

Sur la page suivante, le grimoire dessina une carte.

« Incroyable. » Dit Alex.

« Vous pouvez le dire, surtout que j'avais vu juste. Vous êtes lié a ce symbole car vous êtes le premier rangers qui doit retrouvé les autres comme le dit le grimoire. »

« Vous croyez. »

« Je vous signale que le livre a réagi à votre contact. Et regardait même moi, je suis lié à ce symbole apparemment. Ça explique tout. Si je n'avais pas déménageait cette été pour venir faire étudier au lycéen du Texas l'histoire, je ne serais jamais venu, vous voire et donc vous n'auriez jamais était au courant de tout ça. »

« Ces pas faut. »

« Bon, maintenant, il faut trouvais cette... Cette fameuse grotte ou tout a commençais. » Dit le professeur en prenant le livre.

Regardant attentivement le plan, il s'écria.

« Par les dieux, je n'y crois pas, regardais. »

Alex se précipita vers lui.

« La petite croit là, ces là ou nous somme. »

« Ces sympa, le grimoire ces adapté à notre situation géographique. »

« Oui, mais regardait le chemin nous menne. »

Alex regarda attentivement et finit par s'écriait à son tour.

« Mais ces là où se trouve mon champ qui a brûlait ce matin. »

« Tout na fais. Le symbole est apparu à cet endroit précis par ce que... »

« Par ce que cette grotte se trouve sous mon champ. »

« Exactement. »

« Pas de temps à perdre, il faut que l'on aille sur place. »

« Je suis d'accord, allons-y. »

Soudain, la montre du professeur sonna 13h.

« Hum. Est-ce qu'on a le temps de mangeait avant. »

« Vous avez faim dans un moment pareil. »

« Ces pas ma faute quand ma montre sonne 13h mon vendre se, mais a gargouiller. »

« D'accord, monté dans mon pick-up, on va passer en ville acheter une bricole ça vous va. »

« Oui. Merci. »

Nos deux amis montèrent dans la voiture et ils partirent pour la ville de Stonecreek. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit café appeler « Pirs & Co ».

« Jolie devanture. »

« Ouais, je viens manger de temps en temps ici. Il y a une bonne ambiance et j'ai une amie qui y travaille. »

« Vous parlez de la rousse de ce matin. »

« Oui, ces son café. »

« À ok. »

Entrant dans le bâtiment ils allèrent jusqu'au contoire et Selena arriva pour les servir.

« Salut, ça va depuis ce matin. » Demanda-t-elle a Alex.

« Oui, le reste de la mâtine fut plus tranquille. Tien Séléna, je te présente Cole Fray le professeur d'histoire de notre lycée. »

« À. Enchanté de vous rencontrez. »

« Moi de même ma chair. »

« Bon qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir. »

« Pour moi comme d'habitude, un sandwiche spécial texan. »

Cole pris le menu.

« Pour moi ça sera, une salade vert, puis des spaghettis à la bolognaise et un mefine au chocolat. »

« Ces parties. »

« Hum, je pensé que l'on devait manger léger Monsieur Fray. »

« On n'est pas aux pièces, sa fait plusieurs siècles que la grotte est cacher là, elle ne va pas s'envoler. Et arrêtait avec ces monsieur, si à partir d'aujourd'hui on doit faire équipe appeler par mon prénom. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Alex tourna la tête vers Séléna et la regarda préparait les plats. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit, il lui renvoya son sourire et tourna la tête vers Cole qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » Fit Alex.

« Vous l'aimez bien avoué le ? »

« De qui vous parlez ? »

« Est bien, je parle de joli petit rouquin qui nous serre. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Oh arrêtait. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu comment vous la regardez. Vous l'avez dévoré des yeux. »

« Peut importe. Je ne me sens pas prêt. »

« Pas prêt ? Mais pas prêt pour quoi ? »

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à oublier ma femme. »

« Votre femme. »

« Oui. Elle est morte il y a deux ans. Elle rentrée à la maison ce soir-là. Il pleuvait à torrent, et un homme ivre est arrivé à contre cens. Il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et a percuté la voiture de ma femme. »

« Oh mince, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. Je m'excuse. »

« Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

Là, Séléna arriva avec la salade de Cole et le sandwiche d'Alex.

« Voilà. Ah! Au fait vous voulez boire quelque chose.

« De l'eau suffira. » Affirmât Cole.

« D'accord et pour toi Alex. »

« De l'eau aussi. »

« Ok, j'apporte ça. »

Au même moment a des milliers de kilomètres de là en antarctique, Woldrick examiner de long en large la structure de pierre qu'il avais découvert. Là un des subalternes vains le voire avec les résulta de datation au carbone 14.

« Alors que dise les résultats Malcolm ? »

« La roche de se monolithe a prés de 2000 ans. »

« Et la glace ? »

« Pareil. »

« Cas révélait le scanne de la structure. »

« Il s'embrelait qu'il y est à l'intérieur de la glace, un cube de cristal de trois mètres par trois mètres »

« Un cube de cristal ? » Dit Woldrick étonner.

« Oui, est se n'est pas tout. Le cube est creux. »

« Voilà qui augmente ma perplexité. »

« Normale, de toute l'histoire humaine ont jamais vu une structure de cristal aussi grand. »

Woldrick observa à nouveau la grande plaque de pierre et ces yeux retombés à nouveau sur le symbole circulaire. Il resta là un moment a le regardait. Puis il aperçut quelque chose. S'approcha de la pierre, il frotta la roche avec son doit. Et déclara.

« Regardait sous le symbole il y a un petit tait qui a était tailler. »

« Est alors. »

« Je ne sais pas... Mais vas chercher des hommes, il faut continué a creusé la glace au pied de cette plaque de pierre. »

« D'accord. »

Là, son collègue partie chercher les autres membres de l'équipe de fouille. Pendant ce temps au dessus de l'Amérique du Sud, le jet privé de Walter Bringz reçut un appel.

« Monsieur une appelle pour vous. »

Le milliardaire prit l'appelle.

« Allô. À Malcolm qu'elle son les nouvelles. »

« Woldrick veut que l'on continue a creusait sous la roche, il pense qu'elle est plus profondément enterre sous la glace qu'on ne le pense. Je pense qu'il est sur le point de trouver la serrure que vous chercher. »

« Parfait. Nous arriverons dans cinq heurs, creusés le plus vite possible, il faut que la serrure soit libérait avant mon arrivé ces biens comprit. »

« Oui monsieur Bringz. »

« Bien, a plus tard Malcolm. » Dit Bringz en raccrochant.

Alors que Bringz réglait ces petites affaires, Cole et Alex sortait du café et montèrent dans le pick-up pour partie vers le champ de maïs brûler. Rapidement ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Alex et il se précipitèrent vers le champ avec le grimoire entre les mains de Cole. Ouvrant le livre ils observèrent la carte, une indication du nombre de pat à faire a partir de la bordure du champ apparu.

« 180 Mètres vers le nord. » Dit Cole.

« Oh fait, je viens de penser. S'il y a bien une sorte de monstre piégée dans la glace, il faudrait peut avertir votre ami, pour évitait qu'il face l'erreur de l'ouvrir. »

« Oui, tu as raison, le problème ces qu'il faudrait retourné cher moi pour lui envoyer un mail, mon portable n'est pas du dernier cri. » Dit, il en le sortant de sa poche.

« Ouais, je vois ça. »

Ils marchèrent encore quelque mètres et une nouvelle indication apparue sur le livre.

« 280 Mètres vers l'Ouest. »

« Donc a notre gauche. »

« Tout à fait. Dirent que l'on est à la porté d'un des plus vieux mythes de notre histoire.»

« Sa fait de l'effet. Moi, j'en ai presque le souffle coupé.»

Ils marchèrent tout deux jusqu'à arrivé en plein centre du dernier petit cercle. Là ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Voilà d'après le plan, on est arrivé. »

Soudain, le livre rayonna à nouveau et la terre se mit a tremblait autour d'eux. Là a leur pied la terre se retirait pour laisser apparaître une dalle de pierre avec le même symbole circulaire et une sorte de poignée. Ils regardèrent la pierre quelque instante puis Alex se baissa pris la poigniez en main et souleva la dalle, un escalier apparu a leur pied. Cole avala une gorgée de salive et dit.

« Sailler... On n'en n'a jamais était aussi près. »

Alex passa le premier et Cole le suivit. Il faisait de plus sombre, mais rapidement, ils virent lumière qui semblait éclairé une salle. Il finir par arrivé sur le pallier, ils traversèrent une porte et ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle rocheuse emplie de peinture murale. Soudain a penne avaient-ils eu temps de passer l'entrait qu'un flash les aveuglait et il tombèrent tout deux a terre, complètement inconscience.

Plusieurs heurs plus tard

Dans le jet privé de Walter, l'homme chargeait de sa garde venu le voire.

« Le pilote vous informe que nous sommes arrivés et que nous allons-nous pauser. »

« Bien. »

En quelque minute Walter pausa pied dans la neige, devant lui dressait le campement des Archéologue qui y sont depuis plusieurs moi. Passant une petite dune de glace, il vit Woldrick et ces compagnons ayant terminer de creuser. Quand l'archéologue les vit, il leur cria.

« Qui êtes vous est qu'est-ce que vous faite là. »

« Moi, je suis Walter Bringz et je me suis payé ce matin même l'autorisation signer de l'université qui vous subventionne, pour vous remplcait par mais propre chercheur. » Lui dit, il en lui montrant un papier.

« Mais ces impossibles ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça. »

« Si, ils l'ont faient fait. Mais homme vont, vous aidez a tout remballait et a quitte les lieux bien sûr. »

Alors que les hommes de Walter les poussé de force à quitter la zone, Woldrick crié a haut voix.

« Vous n'avez pas le doit. Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

« Je prends la gauche. Ah ! Au fait, merci Malcolm. » Lui dit, il en le saluant de la main.

Woldrick comprit tout de suite, mais il ne put les empêchait de les virait de la zone. Quand ils furent tous partis, l'un des hommes de main de Walter lui apporta une boite en métal massif. Il l'ouvrit et prit une clé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le milliardaire s'approcha de la grande pierre et inséra la clé dans la serrure que Woldrick venait de trouvais. Alors que celui-ci survolait la zone en hélicoptère pour rentrée, il vit un grand flash de lumière qui scinda la grande pierre en deux et qui s'ouvrit comme une porte a deux battant. Sur la terre berme une fumerolle noirâtre s'échappa de l'intérieur de la prison que venait d'ouvrir Walter. Puis deux grands yeux rouges apparurent dans la pénombre.

« Sort de ta prison puissant démon de la destruction, et viens répandre ton nom inspirant la peur sur les lèvres des simples mortelles. Viens dominer notre monde Grand Deadgrey. »

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Liste des Acteur **__**épisode**____**2 : **__**Le second rangers**_

Rangers

-Tom Welling As Alex Kéze

-Eddie McClintock As Rayan state

Aliée

-Jay Mohr As Cole Fray

Ami

Ennemi

-Robert Doweney Jr As Walter Bringz

-Callum Blue As Deadgrey

Le soleil commençait a déclinait sur l'horizon. Tous semblaient calmes et tranquilles, mais ce n'est qu'une fausse impression, car la terre commençait déjà a tremblait silencieusement de peur. Alors que la porte de la prison de Deadgray venait de s'ouvrir, Alex se réveilla en sursaute dans la grotte. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Cole a un mètre de lui. Se levant avec un léger étourdissement, il marcha jusqu'à lui et tente de le réveillé.

« Cole... Cole, tu m'entant. » Dit, il en le secouant.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

« On est entrait dans la grotte et quelque chose nous a éblouis. »

« À oui, ça me révint. Sa fait combien de temps que l'on est dans les vapes. »

Alex regarda sa montre.

« 4 heurs. »

« Géniale, je sens que je vais mal dormir ce soir. » Dit le professeur en se levant. »

Une fois tout deux levait ils regardèrent partout autour d'eux. La grotte éclairée par des torches et sur les parois de la grotte était dessinée des peintures rupestres. On y voiler des personnages qui couraient vite, un autre qui semblait avoir une force incroyable, un autre qui aurait des pouvoirs psychiques, puis il y en avais un qui savait voler et un autre qui était entouré d'un voile.

« Tu crois que ces petits bons hommes sur les murs représentent les rangers ? » Demanda Cole.

« Ces possibles. » Dit-il.

Là, ils entendirent tout deux un tintement venant du fonds de la grotte.

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda Cole.

« Aucune idée. Allons voire. »

« Oui, oui bin... Passer devant. »

Alors que les deux hommes avancés dans la grotte, ils entendirent à nouveau le tintement. Sur les parois d'autre peinture représentait des batailles épiques face à une créature a la peau grise. Plus loin, une autre montrée cinq personnages irradier par un rayon lumineux venant des cieux. Soudain, ils furent bloqués dans leur avancer par un mur.

Plus loin, une autre montrée cinq personnages irradier par un rayon lumineux venant des cieux. On aurait dû prendre un autre chemin. » Dit Cole.

« Il n'y avait que ce chemin. »

Alex examiner la paroi et discernas un fin interstice. Il le toucha et soudain, un flot rapide d'image surgit devant ces yeux comme s'il se remémorait des souvenir oublier. Retirant sa main, il la regarda.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Cole.

Alex ne répondit pas. Il redirigea son regard vers le mur en tendit la main vers celui-ci sens le toucher. Subitement, le symbole circulaire se traça dans la main d'Alex et quand il fut complété un rayonna et le mur s'ouvrit en deux.

« ...Comment ta fait ça. »

« Aucune idée, je l'ai fait instinctivement. »

« Maintenant que l'on est là, au tent entrait. »

Traversant la porte, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle. La sol y était lisse comme du verre en blanc comme du cristal. Les parois, eux n'avaient pas changé d'aspe. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une table de pierre. Dessus était gravé deux cercles. Dans le cercle extérieur était gravé des mots dans une langage inconnus et dans le cercle intérieur se trouvais une nouvelle fois le symbole circulaire. Et au dessus de la table se trouvais un grand cristal dont le point était dirigeait vers le sol. Une nouvelle fois Alex agit instinctivement et pausa sa main sur la pierre. Là, ils entendirent une voix féminine parlait.

« Bienvenus Alexein, ou devrai-je dire Alex. »

« Quoi ? » Fit-il.

« Évidemment, vous ne vous souvenez de rien. »

« Qui étés, vous ? »

« On me nomme Cristal, je suis la gardienne de ces lieux. Excusez-moi de vous avoir endormit tout a leur, mais c'était nécessaire pour que je puisse vous identifié. »

« Quoi, ces, vous qui nous avez fait ça ! » S'écria Cole.

« Oui professeur. »

« Montrez-vous. » Dit Alex.

« Oh mais vous ne voyez déjà.« Oh, mais vous ne voyez déjà. »

« Pas croyable... Hum... On aura tout vu. » Dit Cole.

« À présent, le temps presse monsieur. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alex.

« Deadgrey vient d'êtres libérait. »

En face d'eux s'ouvrirent deux portes.

« Vous êtes tout deux les descendant d'illustre personne et leurs mémoires se trouve encodé dans votre ADN. »

« Oui, une sorte de mémoire génétique. » Dit Cole.

« Tout a fais professeur. Ces caissons vont vous permettes d'accédait à cette mémoire. »

« Mais vous parliez de nous deux, or le livres ne m'a pas désigné comme étant un rangers. »

« C'est exact, mais vous êtes le descendant d'un des érudits qui les, on aide à vaincre Deadgrey, nous avons donc également besoin du savoir qui sommeille en vous. »

« Je vois... Voilà donc pourquoi je suis moi aussi mêlais à cette histoire. Bon, alors ces parties direction le caisson. »

« Attendait professeur, vous êtes sûr que l'on devrait faire ça. Ces peu êtres une ruse de Deadgrey. »

« Je ne pense pas. Dit Cole.

« Vous me vexer Alex. »

L'homme y réfléchit encore un instant et fini par déclarait avant d'entrait dans le caisson.

« À deviens que pourra. »

Là, la porte se referme sur eux et une lumière les illumina. Ils se sentir alors... Comme renaître.  
Pendant ce temps en antarctique, Walter venait d'ouvrir la porte. Laissant entrevoir à l'homme, les yeux rouge sang de Deadgrey.

La chose avança jusqu'à la porte est finit par sortie. Deadgrey avait l'apparence d'un humain. Une fois avoir mis pied dehors, il s'agenouilla au sol avec un souffle rapide et court.

« Qui es-tu... Humain ? »

« Je me nomme Walter Bringz. Hum... Vous paraissiez plus grand dans les Légendes qui parlent de vous. »

« Avants de m'enfermer, les rangers on pris soin de m'enlevais mon pouvoir et de le diviser en cinq cristaux. »

« Je vois. Ces la raison pour là qu'elle vous paraissait si faible. »

« Tout à fait... Walter. Mais pas faible a point d'êtres légal d'un humain. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons retrouvez ces précieux cristaux et vous les restituez. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? Êtes-vous conscient que j'en profiterais pour annihilait votre monde. »

« Tout à fait. Et ces ce que je veux. »

Deadgrey souris.

« Trés bien, mais si vous m'avez libéré, il est fore probable que les rangers l'ont senti et se prépare. Et dans mon état actuel, je ne serais pas en mesure de les affronter. Il faut me cacher le temps que l'on retrouve les cinq cristaux. »

« Bien entendu, et d'ailleurs, je pense connaître l'endroit idéal pour ça. »

« Parfait. »

« Parton à présent. »

« Non attendait. »

Deadgrey pris un morceau de glace entre ces mains et le fit rayonner d'une sombre lueur. Puis il le jeta au loin et se prisa sur la banquise. Walter n'osa rien dire. Puis le sol trembla et une chose se mit a sortir du sol enneiger. Puis elle s'avança et s'arrêta devant Deadgrey. Walter vit alors une sorte de mammouth entièrement fait de glace fumé de noire. À travers la matière translucide, on pouvait y voir des ossements de l'animale.

« Mais qu'est-ce que sais ? » Demanda Walter stupéfait.

« Voici Mamogla. Une des créatures qui ma loyalement servit durant la premier guerre qui ma opposer au rangers. »

Walter en resta estomaquer.

« Va, trouve ce qui mon emprisonnais et détruis les. »

Sur ces mots le mammouths de glace barissa et se changea un vent glaciale qui s'envola dans les airs.

« Allons-y a présent. Je veux voire ce que me réserve cette nouvelle époque dans le qu'elle, vous m'avez fait renaître. »

Sur ces mots, Walter et Deadgrey rejoignirent le jet et quittèrent le territoire glacial de l'antarctique.

Le lendemain.

Alors qu'il dormait dans son lit, Alex fut réveiller par les rayons du soleil. Baillant et s'étirant il s'assaille au bort du lit et ne se demanda même pas si ce qu'il avais vécu jusqu'ici n'était qu'un rêve, car a présent il avais les souvenirs de son ancêtre Alexein, qui avais l'un des rangers qui a affronté Deadgrey, e visiblement il était le leader de l'équipe. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il se servit une tasse de café accompagné d'une pomme pour se remplir l'estomac, puis il sortit et se dirigea vers son champ, au même moment Cole arriva avec sa voiture.

« Alors les souvenirs de votre ancêtre, vous son revenu. »

« Oui, je me souvien de tout. Et même des pouvoirs que je détiens. »

« Ces a dire ? »

« Alexien possédait apparemment un pouvoir de super vitesse, et une invulnérabilité. »

« Sais ça. Ces les souvenirs que j'ai moi aussi. »

Continuant a parlé, ils rejoignirent rapidement la grotte et finirent par arrivé dans ce qui est leur QG.

« Bonjour, Alex, Bonjour Cole. Avez-vous bien dormis ? »

« Absolument cristal. » Lui répondit Alex.

« Comme un bébé. » Fit Cole.

« Parfait, car voici ta première mission Alex. J'ai réussi a retrouvé ce matin même le descendant de Rig. »

« Vraiment. » Dit Alex.

« Oui. Aujourd'hui, il se nomme Rayan State et il habite à Los Angeles. »

« Los Angeles, wouaw. Ces pas la porte à côté. » Dit Cole.

« Peut êtres pour toi. » Lui dit Alex en riant.

« De toute façon Cole n'iras pas sur place. » Affirmât Cristal.

« Hein ! Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Si Deadgrey attaque vous ne seriez pas en sécurité, et de plus, j'ai besoin de vous ici pour m'aider a retrouvé les autres membres de l'équipe. »

« Je vois le plus drôle et pour lui. »

« Bon, j'y vais. »

« Attend Alex. » Dit cristal avant que celui-ci ne qui la grotte.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Là sur sa gauche la paroi du mur s'ouvrit laissant apparaitres sur un minquin, une paire de lunette rouge, t-shirt et une veste en cuire rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon et des rangers (chaussure) noir.

« Qu'est-ce que ces. »

« Il s'agit de ton uniforme. Je l'ai adapté à cette époque, pour que tu ne face pas remarquer, il peut changer de forme si tu désire parétres moins voilant. »

Durant qu'elle donnée ces explications, Alex enfila les vêtements que cristal avais confectionner.

« Alors, comme vous me trouver. »

« On dirait un motard. » Dit Cole.

Sur ces mots Alex disparut à une vitesse fulgurante. »

« Merci Cristal. Bon, direction la Californie. »

Sur ces mots Alex disparut à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Dieux ces que je l'envie parfois. » Dit Cole.

« Pas le temps pour ça, ouvrait le livre pour qu'il nous aide a repérait les autres Rangers. »

« Reçus cinq sur cinq. »

Pendant ce temps dans un vieux manoir de la ville de Stonecreek, restaurait par Bringzcorps, Walter et Deadgrey étaient assi a table entrain de manger leur petit déjeuné.

« Où somme, nous exactement. »

« Sur un gigantesque continent de l'autre côté de l'océan atlantique, que le l'homme a conquéri il y a bon nombres d'année maintenant. »

« Hum...Vous parlez certainement de Novus. Une des batailles que j'ai menait face au rangers ces déroulait sur ce continent alors qu'il n'y avais que des aborigènes. Je me suis fait un plaisir d'en écorcher vifs une bonne centaine. »

« Je vois. Vous ne mangez pas. »

« Rien de ce qui est sur la table en tout cas. »

Il regarda le garde du corps.

« Mais si vous me laissez cuire à la broche celui-ci, je pourrai mangeait. »

« Ça ne sera pas la peine, je vais demander au cuisiner de vous ramener de la viande. »

Walter fit sonner une clochette qui se trouvait devant lui. Là, un homme habiller de blanc arriva dans la salle.

« Oui, monsieur. » Fit-il.

« Apporté de la viande a se monsieur, je vous pris. »

« De la viande de bon matin. »

« Oui, et que sa saut. »

Le cuistot s'exécuta, mais avant qu'il sorte, Deadgrey l'interpella.

« Crue si possible. »

« Pardon. »

« La viande... Crue si possible. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Et la cuistot sortie de la pièce. Pendant ce temps a Los Angeles. Alex était arrivé depuis quelque minute et chercher où pouvais se trouvais Rayan, par rapport aux indications que lui donner cristal par le système de communication intégrait dans ces lunettes.

« Ces biens que tu te soit adaptés à la technologie que possède cette époque cristal. »

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que cella soit possible Alex. »

Soudain Alex entendis.

« Au secoure... A l'aide. »

« On appelle à l'aide. Cristal, je vais sur place. »

Courant à toute allure jusqu'à l'origine des cris, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble ou une femme était accrocher au rebord d'une fenêtre au vingtième étage. Entrant dans le bâtiment comme une flèche, il arriva au pré d'elle en quelque seconde et lui attrapa les poigniez.

« Tenait bon madame. »

Qu'en elle fut remonté, elle demanda d'un aire en colère en le poussant.

« Mais qui êtes-vous. »

« Couper, couper, couper, couper. » Entendu Alex dans son dos.

Là il découvrit un caméra-man et un meterenscene.

« Vous êtes qui vous. » Lui demanda le réalisateur cinématographique.

Alex nu pas le temps de répondre que Rayan entra dans la salle.

« Ces qui se type, je crouer que c'était moi qui devait sauver la fille. »

Gêner, Alex partie à toute vitesse hors du bâtiment.

« Où il est passer. » Dit Rayan.

Une fois qu'il fut loin et caché dans un coin, cristal lui demanda.

« Alors comment ces passés le sauvetage. »

« Bien. Dans la mesure où elle ne risquait rien, car il s'agissait du tournage d'un film et deviner quoi, Rayan State et l'acteur principal. »

« Sérieux ! » S'écria Cole.

« Oups, j'ai peut étres oublier d'ohmmètres se détaille Alex. Pardon se ne se renouvellera pas. »

« Tant mieux. En attendant, il faut que je change de tenue si je veux l'approcher maintenant. »

« Pas de problème pense à une autre tenu, et ton uniforme changera d'apparence. »

« Ok. » Fit-il avant de penser a la tenue qu'il avait quittée quelque minute plus tôt.

Se redirigeant vers le lieu du tournage, Alex décida d'attendre la pause de midi. Les heurs passérent rapidement et il finit par voire Rayan sortie du plateau de tournage. Il s'approcha et lui dit.

« S'il vous plaît, Rayan State ? »

« Oui, qui le demande ? »

« Je me nomme Alex, et je voudrais, vous parlez de quelque chose de très important. »

« De si important que ça, par ce que je dois allait déjeuner à après je doit continuer le tournage de mon film qui est en coure. »

« Oui, ces très important, tellement important que cella pourrai changer votre vie entière. »

« À... OK. Vous savez quoi je vais monter dans ma voiture et je vais allait manger. »

« Attendait ! Regardait. » Cria Alex.

Là, il pensa à son uniforme et ces vêtements changèrent à nouveau.

« Et mais vous êtes le type de tout a l'heure. »

« Tout a fais et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« À oui vraiment. »

« Oui. Laisser moi vous expliquer. Notre monde tel que vous le connaissez est sur le point de changeait, car une créature veut asservirent l'éspésce humain et les seul a pouvoir l'arrêter son moi et quatre au personne que l'on appelle les Rangers. »

« Vous voulez dirent, les power rangers. »

« Non. Les rangers, la réalité a inspiré la fiction...Les rangers existe. Et vous êtes un des rangers. »

« D'accord. Alors sachée que votre scénario est super, mais il faudrait plutôt allait voir un producteur. »

« Écoutez-moi un instant, se que je vous dis est... »

Soudain Alex s'interrompit quand il entendit un barrissement.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Rayan.

Là, Alex se fit contacter par Cristal.

« Alex, j'ai détecté l'énergie de Deadgrey a une centaine de mètres de toi. »

« Vraiment. »

Regardant doux venait le barrissement, Alex vit Mamogla.

« Moi tout ce que je vois ces un mammouths fait de glace. »

« Dans ce cas, cela doit êtres l'une des créatures de Deadgrey. »

La créature se tourna et fonça sur eux quand elle vit Alex.

« Le mammouth fonce sur nous. » Cria en se déplaçant.

« Sacré effet spécieux. On dirait presque qu'il est vrai. » Dit Rayan en restant bien au milieu du chemin du monstre.

« Rayan Attention ! » Cria Alex.

Malheureusement, la seconde suivante, Rayan fut propulsait à plusieurs mètres et passa à travers un mur de briques à cause de la charge du mammouth. Alex courra vers lui, et là, il vit qu'il se levait sen problème.

« Ces mammouth est réel. »

Il regarda son corps et rajouta.

« Je suis vivant. »

« Oui, ces une de nos facultés surhumaines, nous possédait tout deux une grandes résistances. Mais en plus de ça, tu as une grande force. »

« Donc tout ce que vous m'avez dis est vrais. »

« Je le crains. »

Le mammouth Barissa. Alex attrapa Rayan et se mit à courir en direction de la plage. Le voilant faire, la créature de glace se transforma à nouveau en vent glacial. Arrivé au bord de la mer, Rayan lui demanda.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez amenées ici ? »

« Pour l'attirait. »

« L'attiré ? »

« Oui, il est fait de glace, j'avais dans l'idée de le jeter dans la mer, qui est salée. »

« À je vois, vu que le sel fait fondre la glace ça peut le mettre, or d'état de nuire. Mais comment vous voulez l'envoyer dans la mer. »

« Ça ces a toi de le faire, gras a te résistance au choc et a ta force, tu peux le faire. »

« vous croyez. »

Alex Hocha, la tête.

« D'accord, je vais tenter le coup. »

Là, le mammouth réapparu et chargea sur Rayan, l'homme fit de même sur la créature et quand ils se percutèrent, Rayan arrêta net le monstre. Il sourit.

« Ces géniale. Allait Mon gros, il est tente de faire un tour de manège. »

Il l'attrapa par les défenses, le fit quitter la terre ferme, tourna sur lui-même et il balança le monstre de glace dans la mer. La créature commença à fondre et finit par disparaître dans l'eau salé. Au même moment Deadgrey reçus un choc.

« Walter... Walter ! »

« Qui a-t-il ? » Dit le milliardaire en arrivant a ces côtés.

« Mamogla est mort. Ça confirme ce que je penser. Les rangers son de retour. »

Quelque heur plus tard

Alors qu'Alex avait rapatrié Rayan dans la grotte sous son champ, Cristal l'enferma dans le caisson qui lui rappela les souvenir de son ancêtre. Une fois sorti, il s'écria.

« Je me souviens... Je me souviens de tout. Je suis prés à casser du méchant. »

« Oui, mais dans l'immédiat, il nous faut trouvé le reste de l'équipe. » Affirma Alex.

« Tout a fais. Et je n'ai pas encore détecté l'énergie d'un de nos amis. » Dit Cristal.

« Mais vous n'en faites pas on planche la dessus. » Rajouta Cole.

« Parfais. Mais une question où est-ce que je vais crécher moi. » Demanda Rayan.

« Ta cas venir habiter à la maison j'ai quelque chambres disponible. »

« Merci Alex. »

« De rien, mon pote. » Lui dit Alex en lui serrans la main.

... À Suivre


End file.
